Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have
by EnegyzrBunni
Summary: It's my first story that I started two years ago but I got super busy and couldn't finish it but now i have more free time. Hermione's life is super rough after being outed to her family and friends. That's about the best description I can give.
1. Chapter 1

Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

A/N: I guess I would like to start out by saying that I've read many, many Hermione/Ginny pairings and majority of them were amazing and kept me entertained and wanting more the whole time. And I'd like to give a shout out to LauraFlowi, Spectrum24, Zelz Saihitei, 0-aFreeElf-0, insaneantics21, .scream, penandpencil, eshizzle, Nymphean, careberin06, dolphindragon888, MirellaArabesque, BeaumontRulz, , Alex Monopoly girl, fortysix past, BKaye, RavensHeart85,mchery14, The Forgotten Lover, Jackdawess, Charmed Lassie, Ever December, youre-very-stalkable, xxfudoodullsxx, freethoughts101, TheRavensLover, itsbloomagic, Pennstategirl (yes I realize that is a lot of authors lol) for amusing me with your stories and inspiring me to write my own Ginny/Hermione fic. Welp, here it goes. I own nothing although I wish I did lol

Is it Still Me That Makes You Sweat?

(Chapter 1)

As I sat there on the bench in the pouring rain, contemplating what I should do; I slowly came to realization that my world is completely shattered and I have no idea how to fix it. I'm literally left with nothing. No family. No friends; all alone and with no hope of this ever changing. I keep replaying over in my head what I could have possibly done different so that I didn't lose everything. My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am 19 years old and this is the story of how I lost everything.

Approximately Two Years Ago…

"THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO BLOODY WAY THAT YOU ARE THAT! WE DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE A POOF!"

"Mum, Dad I-I can explain!" I pleaded

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT THERE'S SOME KIND OF DEMON INSIDE YOU POSSESSING YOU? ARE YOU MAD?" screeched my Mum.

As I looked at my Mum, she looked as if she wanted to strangle the homoness out of me. I couldn't figure out how they found out.

"Well, I mean I can't say I'm not surprised honestly," said my Dad.

I'm pretty sure my Mum and I both practically broke ours necks after he said that.

"WHAT? EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE IS MAD! But that's okay. I know what the problem is. It's that bloody devil worshipping school you go to and as far as I'm concerned you are no daughter of mine. Pack your things and get the fuck out of my house."

I stood there in disbelief, not believing my ears. There's no way this could be happening. My parents were never suppose to find out. I quickly sprint upstairs to my room and I hear my Mum shout.

"You have 15 minutes!"

I grab my trunk and start to toss any and everything into it. My mind is in such a cluster fuck I don't realize the tears streaming down my face or that I have no idea where to go. If my parents reacted like this, I could only imagine what strangers would say. As I slowly descend back down the stairs I see my Dad at the door.

"DA-"

"DON'T!"

And with that I left my parents behind me. One day I hope that they will just realize that they were wrong and that I'm the same Hermione I was years ago. Maybe they'll love me again someday, I don't know, but that's how I lost my parents.

That Same Night…

I sulked down the street not knowing where to go, then I realized what an idiot I was for not remembering the Knight Bus. I quickly pulled out my wand and touched the ground with it. Within seconds the Knight Bus appeared and sure enough Stan was there to greet me.

"The Leaky Cauldron please" I said glumly.

"Oi, Miss you don't look to well."

"If you don't mind, I would prefer not to talk about it."

"Fine by me; next stop The Leaky Cauldron."

The ride there was mostly a blur, as to as I was trying to rack my brain of what to do once I arrived. After a few minutes I decided that I needed a drink. I walked in the door and left my belongings in the passageway. At this point I just didn't give a fuck anymore. I take a seat in an isolated corner of the nearly empty bar.

"Three shots of firewhiskey please," I sullenly said.

The bartender became wide-eyed but she noticed my depressing demeanor and quickly started filling three glasses and sat them in front of me. I rapidly downed them one by one. I just wanted to forget everything at this point; my parents, that I'm gay, and especially that I am madly in love with my best friend Ginny Weasley. She is the reason I finally realized that I was a homosexual. If not for her I would most likely be in an unhappy relationship with her brother dreading every minute of my life. Too much thinking I need more drinks.

"Three more please"

"Woah honey, don't you think you're moving a little fast?" the bartender questioned.

"That's the point, I would prefer it if I forgot everything." I said as I chuckled a bit to myself.

Again the bartender refilled my glasses and I diminished them instantly. Almost immediately I started to fill the effects of the first three shots and it made me feel good.

"So would you care to tell me what you would like to forget?"

"Oh nothing big; myparentsfoundoutthati'malesbianandtheykickedmeout!" I said rapidly.

"And it's because I just haaadddd to fall in love with my stuuuupiiddd best friend, who has no idea by the way." I gesture for more rounds and she starts pouring more. I down the first.

"She is the most beautiful person I have ever met! Her green eyes, I could get lost in them forever, and her smile is breathtaking and so stunning. " I drink the second.

"And her bloody laugh! It's like an angel from above!" I move to take the third but the bartender grabs it first.

"Alright there missy, I think you're done for the night."

"Aw but I didn't even get to tell you about her gorgeous, red hair-"

"Red hair you say? You wouldn't happen to be talking about a Weasley would you?"

"YES OF COURSE!" I shout drunkenly. "Ginerva Weasely to be exact!" I slurred.

"Oh well I'm quite a good family friend of the Weasley's; I'm going to shoot Molly a quick owl to see if she can come get you because you are in no shape to take care of yourself tonight," she said calmly

I try to stand up to protest but I immediately see stars and next thing I know everything is black.

"Hermione."

I'm so confused to whats going on and my head is still spinning. I look around the blurry room to try and focus but my eyes fail to adjust.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

Who is that talking to me is this a dream? There is absolutely no way she is here right now, I'm dreaming I know it. I look up and I see my angel looking down at me with a worried look on her face. I realized that my head is lying in her lap and she is playing with my hair.

"Gin?" I said softly.

"Yeah, it's me Hermione. Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Gin, I am absolutely wonderful now that you're here." I replied as I smiled like an idiot.

She smiled back and my heart melted.

"Oh Gin, I'm so glad you came to be with me. I've wanted this for so long."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn**

**ok soooo currently i'm at navy a school. so im going to try to keep a steady story going because i hate when ppl take forever to update lol and i know everyone has busy lives im just extremely impatient.**

**alrighty then so negative or positive feedback is strongly encouraged(its my first story)**

**THanks Homie**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the delay, was unexpectedly put on watch all we so I didn't have any time to write butttttt I did have time to brainstorm and I do think I have a pretty good storyline so far so I hope you all like it. Side note: I once I read a story that used The Killers song Mr. Brightside and they incorporated it into the storyline and I thought that it was a really great idea. Sooooo I thought I would use Panic! At The Disco's Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off so hopefully it turns out ok. Thanks for reading; I own nothing.

Am I Who You Think About In Bed?

"Ginny, you're the girl of my dreams; I only want to be with you." I confessed.

"Uh Hermione, you're drunk, you don't really mean that. Come on let's get you out of here." She said slightly stunned.

"No Gin, I really do! I can't keep you off my mind. You're the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think about when I go to sleep."

With this being a dream and all I figure what the hell might as well declare my love for her. I sit up and look her straight in the eyes and say,

"Ginerva Weasley, you are the most beautiful person, inside and out, I have ever had the privilege of meeting."

"Ok, Hermione; whatever you say." She said softly.

"Let's get you back to The Burrow,"

I simply nodded and followed her along a she made her way to the nearby fire place. She picked up a handful of floo powder and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

Next thing I remember is waking up in Ginny's bed with an excruciating headache. I slowly get up and notice that my trunk has been unpacked and put away into drawers. I rifle thru the drawers and eventually find a t shirt and jeans to throw on. And instantly wondered where Ginny was, then decided it was time to make my walk of shame downstairs.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I see Ginny fast asleep on the couch and I thought that was extremely strange. I continue to walk to the kitchen to approach Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Hermione, How nice of you to join us!" she said sternly. I love the effect Mrs. Weasely had on people how she always made them feel a part of the family and right now I felt like one of her children.

"Mrs. Weasley, I can explain. You see, well this is kind of hard for me to say but I was kicked out of my home by my parents because they found out that I was a homosexual." I said truthfully.

I started to hear sniffling behind me and I turn around only to be bombarded by a hug from my best friend.

"Hermione, that's terribly! You can stay here as long as you need to, right Mum!" she yelled.

"Of course! I have half a mind to go over there and curse some sense into them!" said Mrs. Weasley.

I feel myself being dragged away and Ginny says.

"Mum, can Hermione and I go on a walk? I would like to speak to her alone."

"Why, certainly girls."

I look at Ginny confused and she just pulls me towards the door. I hope she knows I have no recollection of last night I hope I didn't do anything stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

My bad homies, I know I said that I would put up another chapter a couple days ago, but some things came up. I managed to write about half a chapter so it shall be posted in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the mini delay. I had some sailor duties to attend to

When The Lights Are Dim And Your Hands Are Shaking As You're Sliding Off Your Dress

I followed Ginny out the back door and thru the garden.

"Sooo what's up Gin?" I asked nervously.

"Hermione…um is it true what you said to me last night? I mean don't get me wrong I don't mind you being gay, I promise, it's just…." She trailed off.

Oh god, what the fuck did I say last night. I could feel my face getting hot and I stop and look at her.

"Oh wow you don't remember do you?" she says laughing.

"Honestly, no. What did I say?" I asked slowly.

"Long story short, it seems as if you're in love with me." she said seriously.

This cannot be happening. I really thought that it was all a dream.

"Gin, I can explain that. I, well, you see you were never supposed to find out."

"But why, I don't mind. I find it kind of intriguing actually?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love you too. And I gave it some thought and I think I want to try this out with you." She said eagerly.

My first thought is, someone wake me up, but then I start to get pissed off.

"Try what exactly?" I attempt to say calmly.

"You know being with you and all." She says confused.

I can feel the anger building up inside me.

"It sounds like you just want me to be your little science experiment and if you don't like it then you're just going to drop me like I am nothing." I spit out.

"You know that's not what I meant!" she shouts defensively.

"Well, it sure as hell sounds like it! What about Harry aren't you like in love with him or something? And your family what will they say? Have you even gave it any thought Gin? It's just like you to not think something all the way thru."

"You know Hermione, that's not fair; I gave it a lot of thought and I decided I didn't care what everyone else thought. But clearly you think I'm too daft to think of anything!" she shouted back at me.

Then she stormed off into the open field and kept walking.

Did I really just deny the girl who has my heart a chance for us to be together? I watched as Ginny's figure got smaller and smaller with each step she took. As I started to calm down I realized that I was starting to get an agonizing headache so I decided to go back inside and take a nap.

As I walk back toward The Burrow I notice Ron coming out the back door.

"Hey Hermione, guess what? I got a hold of Harry on that phonytell thing and he'll be here later tonight!" he told me excitedly. "Finally, the Golden Trio is back together."

"That's great news Ron, I can't wait. I'm going to go take a nap though because I have a headache,"

"Oh, alright. I hope you feel better," he said sincerely.

"Yeah thanks," I say as I walk into the house.

I am genuinely happy that Harry is coming; for some reason when all three of us are together, I get a sense of normalcy and that's what I really need right now. I make my way up to Ginny's room and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm fast asleep.

A couple hours later I wake up to a now darkened room, feeling much better. I get up a notice that it's just me in the room so I get up and go brush my teeth. As I'm brushing, I think to myself maybe I was too hard on Ginny and I should find her and apologize. Then I remember Harry should be here by now so I sprint out of the bathroom and head up to Ron's room. I didn't bother knocking because I figured Ron and Harry would be playing Wizards' Chess or something of the sort, but I wish I would have thought twice about that because what I saw broke my heart. I busted through the door only to witness my best friend, Harry Potter, naked on top of Ginny. Immediately tears start falling from my eyes and they both turn to look at me. Harry is just sneering at me and Ginny is trying to push him off. And that is how I lost on of my best friends.

Ohh man, I hope everyone liked the chapter. Comments are welcome! Negative and positive. Thanks Homies


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am sooo sorry that its taken this long to update. And apologizing ahead of time for this being so short. Over the past few weeks ive had a ton of watches and now ive started my classes. Plus side I actually have internet in my barracks so I don't have to go other places to upload. But thanks for reviewing and continue to do so pleassseee. I hope this chapter is acceptable for now. = )

Then I Think Of What You Did And How I Hope To God He Was Worth It

I turn around and run as fast I can back to Ginny's room to start packing my trunk. Next thing I know Ginny bursts in.

"Hermione, I can explain everything!" she says out of breath.

"I don't want to know" I mutter.

"I told Harry you were in love with me and he laughed and said there was no way you were taking me from him!"

"Oh so then you guys just magically ended up having sex together?"

"I didn't want to, please believe me!" she pleaded.

"I don't. I never want to see or speak to you again" I said sternly.

I wiped the tears from my face and closed my trunk with all my belongings.

"Fuck you Ginerva Weasley"

I grab my trunk and prepare to apparate.

"You don't mean that Hermione, I know it. Please don't leave me, I love you." She pleaded.

I picture an alley in a city that my parents took me to when I was younger and I see everything around me moving. What I didn't expect was for Ginny to grab ahold of my shoulder at the last minute. Before we even stopped moving I knew something was wrong from Ginny's excruciating screams. She got splinched.

It was something I've never seen before, worse than Ron in the forest that one night. There was a wide, long gash starting from her belly button that kept going up her ribs until it stopped at her armpit. I was in panic mode; I was in an alley with my one and only love bleeding to death.


	6. Chapter 7

Hey for anyone that's still following this or just randomly going to read this I've decided to pick this story back up. I'm going to try to get a chapter up tonight or tomorrow; so as always positive or negative is wanted.


	7. Chapter 8

A/N: Welp I guess tonight would be the night lol I didn't expect myself to come up with a chapter this fast. So for anyone who's still reading by this point I hope you like it.

Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster

What do you do when you're sitting there helplessly watching the love of your life bleed to death? I kneeled next to Ginny trying to put as much pressure as I could on her gaping wound, but it was no use. I reach up to caress her cheek, dreading looking into her watery, green eyes.

"Ginny, I love you. Please don't leave me; I can fix this. Just hold on." I choke out.

She coughs and blood splatters all over. All I can do is shake my head and hope she gets the hint that she shouldn't try to speak. At this point I don't trust my voice anymore. We just keep staring each in the eye until slowly but surely I see the light dim in her eyes and I come to the agonizing truth that she has left me forever.

I don't know how long I sat there sobbing against her chest but I soon realized that I needed to get her home to her family. What would I say to them? They're all going to hate me. Everything is entirely my fault if I could have just kept my sexuality to myself. I wouldn't be kicked out my house, lost my family, and now about to lose my second family. I have to be strong for her though; face them and Ron and Harry. They'll never forgive me but I have to do this for her.

I slowly pick up Ginny and picture The Burrow. Seconds later I'm in front of her front door and I knock. The weight of Ginny and all the pain suddenly comes crashing down on me and I fall straight to my knees, sobbing. I hear the footsteps of someone coming to the door and I brace myself for what's to come. I stand up again, holding Ginny and its just as I feared. Mrs. Weasley answers the door. She immediately screams. I hear other footsteps in pursuit of what the noise was for.

I couldn't even look Mrs. Weasley in the eye at that moment. I just kept my head down and proceeded to try to explain.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's my fault she's dead. I-I apparated and I didn't know she was going to grab ahold of me," I stammered.

I finally manage to lift my head up enough to receive a slap to my face. Ok, I deserved that. I gently laid Ginny down on the doorstep and I did Harry comes running out of the house in shock. He looks down at Ginny then back and me the starts walking towards me.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen. I loved her."

And the next thing I know I'm getting punched in the face and I immediately fall to the ground.

"You're god damn it's your fault. Get the fuck out of here Hermione!" he shouts then proceeds to spit on me. "You're no longer welcome here!"

I look past Harry to see the entire Weasley at the doorstep and hope that at least one of them objects with Harry. They don't. I get up and start to walk away.

"I'll fix this." I whisper to myself and I proceed to apparate to the streets of my home.

At this point I'm just aimlessly walking around the streets at 3am, covered in Ginny's blood. Who knows how long I walked but eventually someone saw me and called the police.

When they arrived I was in such a daze that I just didn't respond to any of their questions so they transported me to the hospital. Everything was such a blur from that point, after I was cleaned up and checked out, I passed out in the hospital bed hoping to forget everything that happened over the past 48 hours.


	8. Chapter 9

Will You Dance To This Beat And Hold A Lover Close?

I'm assuming it was the next day when I woke up. The light was blinding and I notice that my left arm was handcuffed to the bed. I jumped only to groan in pain, the effects of moving too fast suddenly crash over me. I look over to door and notice and officer standing outside my door. I survey my surroundings and I see my wand in my jeans pocket on the chair. Thank god these cops were dumb. I climbed out of the bed and easily reached for my wand. Muttering a quick spell, I was soon free of my shackles and I got dressed quickly. My next step I decided to apparate to Diagon Alley. Little did I know that was a big mistake.

I walk through the plaza completely numb to everything and everyone until I notice a Daily Prophet lying on the ground. Immediately I pick it up.

YOUNGEST WEASLEY KILLED IN FREAK ACCIDENT. WHO IS TO BLAME?

My vision gets blurry from the tears that I'm trying to keep in and I sit at the nearest bench to me trying to mentally prepare myself for what the article holds. At first I just stare at the moving picture of Mrs. Weasely crying and everyone else in the background looking somber and trying to console her; I can't bring myself to even begin reading it. Why was I so stupid? I should've just stayed around and let Ginny try to explain herself. I never even kissed her and now I would have to live the rest of my days without her. I tossed the paper aside and went to the nearest pub and decided to drink myself into a stupor.

This continued on for four days until I heard through the grapevine that Ginny's funeral was tomorrow. I had to show up, no matter who didn't want me there, I had to be there. It felt like that day had gone by lightening fast because all I remember was going through the motions of prepare myself to get ready to pay my respects to my true love. I knew that today was going to be a rough day but I knew that I would endure any amount of pain just for her.

What a day they had picked for this funeral. It was quite possibly the dreariest day in human history and as soon as I landed in the graveyard I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. Sliding my hands across my cheeks to remove my tears quickly then I proceeded to walk towards the grieving family. Fred was the one who saw me first and gasped causing everyone else to look up. Without hesitation Ron pulled out his wand, pointed it at me and shouted. "Cruicio!"

I tried to stop the scream from escaping my lips but I couldn't. Sadly it still didn't compare to the pain I've had to endure all week, so after the initial shock of being cursed I just started laughing. I think I really have lost my mind.

"You can't hurt me more than I'm already hurting," I say. It's clear that that's not what they want to hear and this time Harry joins in.

"She was suppose to love me Hermione, not you and your sick, demented ways. What makes you think that she would ever want to be with you?" says Harry.

I can't stop the tears from flowing now and they continue to belittle me, but it's ok I deserve it all.

"You should just go kill yourself, you don't deserve to live after what you did to her."

I don't even know who said it, my only thought was I need to fix this. I have to fix this. I look at all the Weasely faces that pretty much agree with Harry and Ron and that's when I had an epiphany. I need to break into Hogwarts and steal a time turner. I could just go back far enough and prevent my drunk self from ever telling Ginny I was in love with her. I immediately apparated out of the graveyard and started planning how to save Ginny's life.

A/N: so I was a little bored and anxious to get out another chapter tonight so I decided to write one up real fast. I definitely plan to spend more time brainstorming tomorrow at work. So as always reviews positive or negative are wanted. Suggestions too. I'm not sure how I want to do all these Hogwarts business I might have to bring some other characters in to help Hermione. Oh also sorry about Harry and Ron being so terrible lol I do love them just not for this story.


End file.
